Gemini Feed
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Mereka berdua sama-sama depresi dan tak mampu berpikir mengenai apa sebenarnya mereka. MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. Slight!NoHyuck, RenMin, NoMin, MarkMin. Au! Open-ending! Completed! DLDR! Not Safe for Ramadhan XDD


_Open up your eyes_  
 _There's nothing on my body left to see_  
 _I tried a thousand times_  
 _I tried to say "I love you", but you didn't hear me_  
 _And you're passive-aggressive_  
 _Convinced me other people didn't care about me_

* * *

Donghyuck membuka matanya. Menggerang merasakan pinggangnya yang sakit akibat _perbuatan_ mereka semalam. Mencoba membuka matanya dan menerima temaram cahaya dari _gorden_ yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Memfokuskan diri pada pria yang tengah memakai kemeja dengan rambut yang masih basah, _melupakan eksistensinya yang hanya terbungkus selimut tebal._

"Kau akan pulang ke sana?"

Donghyuck mencoba mendudukkan diri. Membiarkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi sampai dada turun mencapai pinggangnya. Menatap pria yang sudah mengganti handuk dengan celana panjang bahan dan kini tengah melingkarkan dasi di lehernya.

Dia mendekat pada Donghyuck.

"Lagipula kau bisa pulang pada Jeno hari ini." Dia mendongak. Membiarkan tangan lentik Donghyuck mengikat dasi tersebut dengan benar.

"Kau tahu bahwa hubunganku dengan Jeno hanya sepihak, Mark."

Mark menatapnya tajam. Tangan Donghyuck yang sudah selesai, ia singkirkan. Memusatkan pandangan mata sayu itu hanya padanya. Menawan dan menangkup bibir tebal pria Gemini itu dengan kedua jarinya. Membuat bibir yang membengkak merah tersebut semakin terlihat menggoda untuk kembali dia kecup.

"Katakan itu pada siapa saja dan percayalah padaku kalau orang takkan peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan."

Satu kecupan. Mereka saling melumat dan membelit. Tangan keduanya sudah saling bertaut pada leher masing-masing. Mengulum. Membuat pengeluaran berlebih pada salviasi mereka. Meleleh. Basah dan mengkilap.

Sebelum sebuah dering menyentak –

Mark melepaskan pagutan mereka. Melirik arlojinya. Mengumpat sejenak sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Aku harus menemui Jaemin sekarang."

Meninggalkan Donghyuck yang hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap dengan bahu _favourite_ -nya itu.

* * *

 **Gemini Feed**

 ** _Mark Lee x Lee Donghyuck_**

 **AU! DLDR!**

Angst? Hurt/Comfy? Romance? Silahkan interpretasikan sendiri XD

.

 **.**

* * *

Mereka tak berawal dari sana. Kelimanya bersahabat. Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, dan Renjun. Seolah semua hal yang dilakukan seperti kisah persahabatan lima orang sejak mereka masih melempar bola salju pun sudah mereka lakukan. Mark lebih tua setahun dari yang lainnya. Membuat mereka terkadang mau tak mau bergantung pada sosoknya sering kali. Tak ada yang tak mengagumi bocah Leo tersebut. Termasuk Donghyuck.

Entah sejak kapan dia menaruh rasa pada yang lebih tua. Mengikutinya bak anjing kehausan dan melihat sosok manusia membawa botol penuh air. Bersama di sekolah menengah dan berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tak peduli bagaimana dia begitu terlihat konyol karena bagaimanapun dia harus bekerja lebih untuk masuk tingkatan yang sama dengan Mark.

Saat mereka beranjak dewasa, semuanya berubah. Kekaguman berubah menjadi cinta dan cinta berubah menjadi hasrat untuk saling memiliki. Merengkuh. Tanpa membaginya dengan yang lainnya.

Seperti saat libur natal saat Donghyuck tengah menunggu masa kelulusannya, Jaemin bertandang padanya. Berkata dengan helaan nafas berat yang mengawali.

"Ayahku sepakat menjodohkanku dengan Mark- _hyung._ Selain karena bisnis, mereka pikir ini akan jadi hal yang baik."

Donghyuck terbatuk kala itu. Tersedak coklat hangat yang baru saja ia sesap.

"Kau menerimanya? Tapi kau menyukai Jeno, _bukan?_ " Donghyuck ragu. Jaemin mengangguk perlahan.

"Yang mana yang iya?"

"Keduanya." Jaemin menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap coklat hazel sahabat terdekatnya dengan senyum yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Jeno tak pernah menyukaiku, Donghyuck- _ah._ Seberapa keras usahaku untuk mendapatkan Jeno, tetap saja dia takkan melihatku seperti dia melihat _orang itu._ "

Donghyuck tercekat. Tangannya kaku. Ingin menggapai dan menarik karibnya dalam dekapan namun dia tak mampu.

"Siapa?"

Jaemin meneguk coklat panasnya yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan. Tertawa kecil seolah ingin mencairkan suasana.

"Eii... Jangan bercanda bahwa kau tak tahu." Senyum miring menggoda yang terlihat _cliché_ , tapi Donghyuck tahu semua itu palsu.

"Tunggu – jangan bilang kalau itu Renj – " "Kau."

Jaemin memotongnya singkat. Donghyuck terdiam. Cangkir di genggamannya ia turunkan ke meja. Takut jikalau dia tak mampu menahan beban apapun nantinya. Matanya masih memancarkan ketidakpercayaan.

Donghyuck kembali bertanya _siapa?_ Namun kali ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Kata siapa?_

Dan persahabatan mereka menjadi semakin runyam.

* * *

.

 _Ode to my two thighs_  
 _I still want you to kiss 'em 'cause they're lonely_  
 _And why are you so surprised?_  
 _And when I said "I miss you, " you never believed me?_  
 _And we were so depressive_  
 _You and me together we were gemini feed_

 _._

* * *

Saat hari kelulusan Donghyuck mereka semua sepakat untuk berkumpul di salah satu kedai kopi langganan sejak mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas. Tak jauh dari kediaman kelimanya dan dekat dengan ketiga sekolah berbeda yang mereka masuki. Renjun memasuki sekolah seni. Jaemin dan Jeno mengambil sekolah umum. Lalu Donghyuck yang mengekor Mark, memasuki sekolah bisnis, meski dia memilih kelas hukum saat memasuki tingkat universitas. Kedai tersebut berada di persimpangan yang berdekatan dengan ketiganya. Membuat mereka sering menghabiskan masa muda di sana meski hanya untuk sekedar mengeluh akan tugas atau merencakan liburan musim panas yang mengasyikkan.

Desain kedai itu simple. Cukup sepi. Berlantai kayu dengan dinding yang berwarna senada. Memiliki beberapa pohon gantung dengan lampu yang dipasang dengan tema _vintage_ sehingga menambah kesan klasik di sana. Ada sebuah _grand_ piano besar di sudut kedai yang disediakan untuk siapapun yang ingin memainkannya. Serta rak buku di dekat _counter_ kasir yang kebanyakan berisi komik dan novel remaja.

Donghyuck tersenyum mengingat semua hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya yang terekam pada setiap sudut kedai itu. bagaimana ia dan yang lain pernah mengerjai Jisung yang saat itu merupakan pegawai _part time_ baru di sana, _hingga kini mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain;_ bermain piano saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun Renjun; bekerja sama dengan Jisung dengan mengganti gula milik Mark dengan garam; menyisipkan majalah dewasa di rak buku; dan banyak lagi hal lain.

Saat denting bel berbunyi, Donghyuck melambai. Menatap sahabatnya dengan tas silinder panjang khas anak arsitektur.

"Ku kira aku yang paling terlambat." Renjun menyambar _latte_ dingin milik Donghyuck. Menyisakan hanya beberapa dan membuat empunya tersenyum masam.

"Kau sudah melewatkan acara kelulusanku, belum mengucapkan selamat padaku, dan kau sudah menghabiskan minumanku?"

Renjun tersenyum lima jari, "Hampir, Donghyuck- _ah._ Belum ku tandaskan."

Donghyuck mencebik. Lalu ia memperhatikan Renjun yang meletakkan tasnya hati-hati sebelum kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Yang lain?"

"Sama kurang ajarnya denganmu."

"Mereka juga tak datang?"

Donghyuck menyedot sisa minumannya sebelum melambai kecil pada Jisung untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Jeno masih ada praktik. Mark- _hyung_ bilang mungkin dia akan berangkat dengan Jaemin karena keluarga mereka ada makan siang bersama."

"Duh, _chaebol._ "

"Seperti kalian bukan, _Hyung._ " Jisung menyela dengan pena dan kertas pesanan di tangan. Seperti dia malas membawa buku menu karena merasa itu akan percuma bagi manusia-manusia yang sudah bertandang ke sana hampir 7 tahun itu.

"Tidak...tidak...aku anak magang yang tengah berjuang memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya di negara orang dengan menggambar tak jelas. _Iced Americano_ , satu." Jisung mencatatnya. Lalu beralih pandang pada Donghyuck.

"Sama dengan tadi?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, "Mochacino. Tambahkan ekstra sirup."

"Satu _iced Americano_ dan satu mochacino dengan ekstra sirup. _Anyway_ , selamat atas kelulusanmu, _Hyung_."

"Owh, Jisung _ie_. Kau memang yang terbaik." Donghyuck memberikan kedua jempolnya dan melakukan _wink_ yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan oleh Jisung sebelum ia melangkah ke dapur. Renjun yang awalnya tertawa kemudian mencubit pipi kawannya.

"Wah...wah...sepertinya aku tertinggal sesuatu." Jeno datang dengan menenteng jas putih miliknya. Memamerkan _eyes smile_ kebanggaannya.

"Kita juga, Jen." Jaemin menyusul di belakang, yang diekori Mark yang masih lengkap dengan baju formal dan dasinya.

Mata Donghyuck sempat memburam sebentar saat bersibobrok dengan sepasang kelereng Mark yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu muak. Namun tak lama, Donghyuck langsung mengganti ekspresinya dengan ekspresi kecewa. Ekspresi _kasihan_ dibarengi gelengan kecil.

"Duh...duh...lihat para paman ini. Membuat Jisung harus kembali ke sini setelah masuk baru satu menit ke dapur."

Jaemin mengambil duduk di sebelah Donghyuck. Mengusak surainya kacau. Mereka semua tertawa seolah tak ada masalah diantaranya, namun mereka tahu pandangan kelimanya berbeda fokus. Gerunyam dalam hati dan pikiran.

Menjadi dewasa benar-benar berbeda seperti saat mereka masih remaja. Mereka tak lagi membicarakan siapa dosen atau guru yang tak beruntung untuk mereka gunduli kepalanya. Mereka tak lagi membicarakan gadis atau pria mana yang sebaiknya mereka seret ke ranjang. Mereka tak lagi membicarakan kapan mereka akan pergi membolos kelas bersama meski jadwal mereka saling berbeda.

Memang mereka masih membicarakan jalannya pertandingan bola semalam, membicarakan kebusukan orang tua mereka terkadang, atau mungkin membicarakan masa depan mereka.

"Aku harap kalian datang ke pertunanganku dengan Mark- _hyung_ bulan depan."

Kelimanya sempat terdiam sejenak. Sebelum Jeno tertawa dan menepuk punggung Mark yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus memindahkan acara _mari-mengajak-Donghyuk_ ie _-kencan_ ke acara pertunangan kalian."

Donghyuck melototkan matanya, "Ya! Siapa yang mau kenc –"

"Sepertinya aku harus menunda keberangkatanku ke China." Renjun menyela dengan senyumnya. Meski Donghyuck tak bisa membohongi percikan kekecewaan dari mata Renjun karena tonjolan berbentuk kotak di saku kiri celana Renjun terlihat begitu nyata.

"Kapan?"

"Seharusnya tiga minggu lagi, karena _baba*_ ingin aku kembali ke sana. Tapi sepertinya menunggu satu minggu bukan masalah. Lagipula menjadi _fifthwheel**_ terlihat menyenangkan."

Yang lain tersenyum dan tertawa. Namun Donghyuck tak menemukan apapun yang membuatnya harus menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Seketika dia ingin sekali merasa bodoh. Mereka tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Renjun menyukai Jaemin dan kepulangannya adalah membawa pria bermarga Na itu kembali ke negara asal untuk bertemu kedua orang tua Renjun yang sudah kembali ke sana terlebih dahulu sebelum Renjun akhrinya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea.

Entah kenapa pertemuan terebut menjadi pertemuan yang paling Donghyuck sesali untuk terjadi, terlebih dia yang mengundang yang lainnya.

Malamnya setelah menelpon Renjun dan memastikan bocah itu tak apa, Donghyuck beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendekati pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel secara beruntun tak sabar.

Menggerutu setelah berteriak bahwa dia segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tak diundang pukul sebelas malam dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Donghyuck semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah tahu siapa yang datang. Menendang kaki Mark sampai sang empu mengaduh lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Hey! Kau tak mau menyambut tamumu?"

"Bangsat kau, _H_ _yung._ Mengganggu saja. Kenapa juga kau tak langsung masuk jika kau sudah tahu password apartementku." Donghyuck yang tadinya hendak langsung ke kamar, berbalik arah menuju dapur dan mencari apapun yang dapat mengisi perutnya.

"Hanya memastikan kau ada. Lagipula apa gunanya aku membawa bir dan makanan jika aku harus menghabiskannya sendirian?" Mark tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat plastik yang sedari ia tenteng.

Membuat Donghyuck merasa kalah lalu mengajaknya menuju balkon kamar.

Malam itu yang Donghyuck tahu adalah mereka mabuk, Mark berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan Jaemin, malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka untuk bercinta di dinding balkon, kamar mandi, serta ranjang Donghyuck, dan paginya Donghyuck baru sadar tentang apa yang ia tanyakan semalam di balik selimut yang sama dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan dan telanjang. Jari telunjuk Donghyuck bermain pada dada bidang milik Mark. Menggambar pola abstrak yang diikuti kecupan di pucuk kepala Donghyuck.

" _Hyung_ , kita itu apa?"

Donghyuck tak mendapat jawaban. Hanya usapan lembut di rambutnya yang membuai pada kenangan-kenangan yang ada. Donghyuck ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mark di depan rumah yang lebih tua saat ia terjatuh dari sepeda dan Mark baru saja pindah di dekat rumahnya. Lalu ciuman pertama mereka saat Donghyuck berumur 14 dan _naive_. Bertanya bagaimana rasanya berciuman dan keduanya yang sama-sama penasaran. Saat bocah Gemini itu mencapai umurnya yang ke 18, dia mendapat puncak kenikmatannya saat dia menonton film biru bersama dengan yang tua. Mereka tanpa ragu mencoba menyatukan kemaluan mereka dengan Donghyuck yang duduk di pangkuan Mark, yang entah dengan ia sadari atau tidak, bocah Gemini itu mulai menggerakkan dirinya naik turun untuk mencapai _orgasme_ pertamanya, _yang ia rasa lebih hebat dari mimpi basahnya._

Kemudian kegiatan bercinta pertama mereka saat Mark tengah duduk di tahun kedua dan mereka menempati kamar asrama yang sama meski keduanya ada di fakultas yang berbeda. Awal kegiatan tersebut tak berbeda dengan polosnya Donghyuck saat mengajak Mark berciuman dahulu, hanya bedanya adalah Donghyuck yang memang saat itu tengah ingin melepaskan segala penatnya dari acara ospek, dan Mark yang masih merasakan pening di kepalanya karena beberapa gelas soju yang dicampur dengan bir karena dia kalah dalam permainan dengan Johnny dan kawan-kawannya yang lain pada sore hari.

Donghyuck sadar, ajakan ringannya _'Hyung ayo bercinta denganku.'_ membuatnya semakin tak bisa lepas dari jerat pesona Mark.

Donghyuck mengecup bibir Mark singkat, yang langsung ditawan sang predator. Mereka berpagutan, namun tak lama. Lalu saling menatap, menyelami kolam coklat masing-masing dalam temaram lampu pijar.

Sampai bertahun-tahun berlalu, Donghyuck tak peduli. Sampai pertunangan Jaemin dan Mark berlangsung, kepulangan Renjun ke China, dan Jeno dengan jelas mengajaknya berkencan, Donghyuck masih belum tahu apa sebenarnya mereka, pun dia masih menyukai Mark semakin hari berlalu, meski pikiran semakin memaksanya untuk percaya bahwa Mark sudah jatuh sepenuhnya pada Jaemin melihat bagaimana pria itu selalu siap sedia untuk meninggalkannya demi sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama depresi dan tak mampu berpikir mengenai apa sebenarnya mereka. _Friends with benefit? Sex buddies?_ Atau apa?

Sungguh terkadang Donghyuck juga benci memikirkan fakta bahwa Mark mengiranya telah sepenuhnya berpaling dan menerima Jeno. Membuat sang Gemini muak dan akhirnya mengiyakan apapun yang Leo katakan. Sehingga si Gemini harus membelokkan mobilnya ke arah apartement sang Dokter setelah pulang dari kantor kejaksaan. Bercinta tanpa meneriakkan nama si Taurus tak seperti saat ia melakukannya dengan dominan satunya.

Sebulan sebelum pernikahan Jaemin dan Mark, Donghyuck masih menatap surat undangan mereka di balkon kamar Jeno dengan kaki yang melewati pagar batas. Menjuntai tak berdaya mengikuti gravitasi seperti seluruh pemikiran di kepalanya.

Saat Jeno datang dengan dua gelas sirup lemon, mengecup bibir Donghyuck, dan duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

"Jen,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku tidak berbalik menyukaimu?" Donghyuck berkata lugas. Dia benar-benar sudah muak dengan semuanya dan sepertinya dia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Bahkan Renjun yang dulu baru saja mendengar berita pertunangan langsung pergi tak berjejak dan kini sudah bisa melupakan hampir segalanya.

"Aku tahu."

Donghyuck melihat sosok sempurna seperti pahatan patung dewa Yunani atau kesatria Roma itu mendongak menatap langit. Seolah dia sudah menemukan setiap jawaban akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada seperti bagaimana dia menghapal segala jenis obat dan serangkaian prosedur operasi di kepalanya.

"Kau menyukai Mark- _hyung_ , kan?" Mereka kini berhadapan. Donghyuck hanya mengangguk. Tak lagi ia ingin mengelak dan lari dari apa yang ia percayai.

"Kita semua bodoh."

"Ya."

"Jaemin menyukaimu. Kau menyukaiku. Renjun menyukai Jaemin. Dan tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya yang Mark- _hyung_ suka –"

" – dan kita dengan bodohnya menyerah dan mengikuti alur. Seolah ingin menjaga perasaan satu sama lain, namun nyatanya kita sudah menghancurkannya."

Mereka berdua kembali menatap langit musim panas yang jernih. Mengingat dulu mereka pernah membuat rumah pohon di halaman belakang rumah Jaemin dan bermain air sampai kelimanya terserang demam.

"Tapi syukurlah Renjun sudah dapat mengatasi patah hatinya."

Donghyuck tertawa miris sampai tertunduk. Kedua tangannya memegang pagar balkon dengan erat tanpa melepaskan undangan yang sudah tergenggam sebelumnya.

"Dan kini kau yang patah hati."

Jeno meninju lengannya, "Kau juga, Bodoh."

"Tapi setidaknya kita sudah jujur satu sama lain."

"Ya. Kita masih berteman kan? Meskipun aku sudah mematahkan hatimu?" Mereka berdua tertawa pada candaan Donghyuck. Dia sedikit banyak bersyukur bahwa yang di dekatnya saat ini adalah Lee Jeno, pria yang paling terbuka diantara yang lainnya.

"Apa Renjun memutuskan kontak dengan kita dan Jaemin setelah pertunnangan itu? Apa Jaemin menolak berkumpul berempat dan berlagak seolah kita tak melakukan _double date_ pada akhir pekan? Apa Mark- _hyung_ berhenti masuk tanpa ijin ke apartemenmu?"

"Kau benar – tunggu! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa Mark- _hyung_ sering _menyelonong_ ke tempatku?" Donghyuck menoleh terkejut pada Jeno, yang dibalas senyum tanpa rasa bersalah yang begitu menenangkan milik pemuda itu.

"Kau tidur dengannya. Itu bukan rahasia lagi, _Sayang._ " Wajah Donghyuck benar-benar memerah setelahnya. "Lagipula Jaemin juga tahu, tapi kami sepakat untuk saling diam. Kau bukan satu-satunya pelaku di persahabatan kita yang berantakan ini, kau tahu?"

"Jaemin _ie_ tahu? Dan dia masih diam saat aku tidur dengan tunangannya?"

"Dia dijodohkan, kalau kau lupa. Bisnis sialan yang membantu mengacaukan segalanya." Jeno tersenyum. Tangannya lalu merangkul pundak Donghyuck. Menempelkan pipi keduanya. "Jadi kapan kau akan jujur pada Mark- _hyung_ mengenai perasaanmu? Ku rasa dia paling bebal diantara kita untuk peka terhadap yang lainnya."

Donghyuck menjauhkan tubuh mereka, lalu menatap Jeno tak percaya. "Lalu kau?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku akan memberikan pundakku jika Nana membutuhkannya."

Tangan Jeno terulur pada bahu Donghyuck. Menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Lagipula masih ada satu bulan. Kau tak mau melewatkannya, kan?"

* * *

 _And to think you would get me to the altar_  
 _Like I follow you around like a dog that needs water_  
 _But admit it that you wanted me smaller_  
 _If you would have let me grow_  
 _You could have kept my love_

 _._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

*ayah

**orang kelima (ini kuselewengin dari _thirdwheel_ si XD)

* * *

a/n: hallo~~ ku kembali dengan penuh perjuangan mengalahkan webeee~~

dan ini gila banget, sumpah demi apa bisa dapet 2500words /nangisalay /gajadikubukananaktiktok

pyrokinesis masih lanjut dan kayaknya chap 3 akan jauh panjang dan membosankan /heh

BTW! meskipun fic ini disponsori lagu Gemini Feed tapi ini jauh dari lagunya itu sendiri si wwwww dan percayalah lagu Gemini Feed itu enaaaaaaak banget XD apalagi coverannya korantemaa di youtube (y)(y)(y)(y)

dan sdfghjkl Markhyuck di vlive ultahnya Taeil bikin saya dugun-dugun gajeee o/o

sekian selamat menikmati dan membayangkan endingnya gimanaaa~~ btw ini open ending jadi terserah kalian mau bayangin gimana ;;))


End file.
